Power Rangers Samurai
This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see SPD Episodes. Power Rangers: Samurai is the title for the upcoming 2011 season of Power Rangers. It is based on the 33rd season of Super Sentai, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power", which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest and Earth. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies * Takeru - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Big Jack - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. His actor has not been confirmed. * Spike - One half of the Bulk and Skull of the season. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Xandred (leader) *Moogers (footsoldiers) Arsenal * [[Samuraizer|'Samuraizer']]: The morpher that the Samurai Rangers use to morph. * Fire Smasher: The Red Samurai Ranger's personal weapon. It resembles a big sword. Zords *'Samurai Megazord', combination of the animal Zords and controlled by the Samurai Rangers. **'Lion Samurai Zord', controlled by the Red Samurai Ranger. **'Dragon Samurai Zord', controlled by the Blue Samurai Ranger. **'Turtle Samurai Zord', controlled by the Pink Samurai Ranger. **'Bear Samurai Zord', controlled by the Green Samurai Ranger. **'Ape Samurai Zord', controlled by the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Episodes Promos Here's the first promo for Power Rangers: Samurai on Nickelodeon February 05, 2011. thumb|left|250px|Power Rangers Samurai - First Look Promo Here's the second promo for Power Rangers: Samurai on Nickelodeon February 05, 2011. thumb|250px|left|Power Rangers: Samurai - Teaser 2 (HD) Trivia *Samurai is the first season to have more than 32 episodes since S.P.D. and the first season to have more then 38 episodes since Wild Force. *The third series to feature a Asian-American female to be a Pink Ranger, Mia. The first two were Cassie Chan from Turbo and In Space and Rose Ortiz from Operation Overdrive. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are Samurais, though they are not the first Rangers to have Samurai powers, having been preceded by Ninja Storm's Cam Watanabe (whose Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well). *Production is still set in New Zealand but will have a mixed American/Canadian/New Zealander/Australian cast, while it will be set for broadcast in the US on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *The first Power Rangers set to be broadcast on Nickelodeon, with reruns of this series soon to be shown on Nicktoons Network by the time of the series' start in Spring 2011. *It's the fifth season to have a African-American to be a Blue Ranger - Kevin. T.J. Johnson is the first human African-American Blue Ranger (in Power Rangers in Space), after Cestro of Aquitar from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, preceding Max Cooper from Wild Force, and Ethan James from Dino Thunder. *This is the fifth season to have a ranger with Latino descent (Mike). The previous three were Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin season 2-''Zeo), Carlos Vallerte (''Turbo-''In Space''), Danny Delgado (Wild Force), and Elizabeth Delgado(SPD). *Mike is also the second Latino character who is a Green Ranger following Carlos. *This season will be the fourth to feature two Power Rangers of Asian descent on the same team (Mia & Wesley). The first three were Ninja Storm (Blake & Cam), Operation Overdrive (Dax & Rose), and RPM (Gem & Gemma). *Wesley, Mike, and Emily are the second, third, and fourth Rangers to share a name with a previous character, Ranger or not, since there are Wesley "Wes" Collins (the Red Ranger) from Time Force, Mike Corbett (the Magna Defender) from Lost Galaxy, and Emily from Zeo. The first character with this trait was Kat Manx from SPD, whose name is shared with Kat Hillard (Mighty Morphin Season 3-''Turbo''). **Takeru also shares a name from two Super Sentai characters, both of whom were Red Rangers from both its sentai Equivalent and the 1987 Sentai series. *Tenth ocassion in which an alumni from another season came back as another role or same character the first was Melody Perkins who played Karone/Astromena who was in In Space then came back as the same character in Lost Galaxy, second was Jason David Frank who played Tommy Oliver in Mighty Morphin to Turbo came back as Dr Tommy Oliver in Dino Thunder, third was Katrina Devine who played Marah was in Ninja Storm then came back in Dino Thunder as Cassidy Cornell, fourth was Kelson Henderson who played Boom was in SPD then came back in Mystic Force as Phineas also Norg in Operation Overdrive then Flit in Jungle Fury, fifth was Bernie Duncan who played Piggy in SPD came back and played Toby Slambrook in Mystic Force, sixth was John Tui who played Anubis "Doggy" Cruger in SPD came back and played Daggeron in Mystic Force, seventh was Nic Sampson who played Chip Thorn in Mystic Force played the Sentinel Knight in Operation Overdrive, eighth was Holly Shanahan who played Leelee Pimvare in Mystic Force and came back as Camille in Jungle Fury, ninth was Michelle Langstone who played Kat Manx in SPD came back as Master Guin in Jungle Fury, tenth was Rene Naufahu who played Gruumm in SPD came back and played Takeru in Samurai. References #http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/27075 about the Main Villain Xandred. #http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3628699/ Felix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai Power Rangers Samurai at Wikipedia.